


Good As You

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [17]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Nadine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Rafe, Shoulder rubs, oils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Nadine/Rafe, shoulder rubs in the abo au!





	

The Alpha rolled her shoulders, settling on her front as she pressed her face against the plush throw pillow. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” She asked quizzically, craning her head a bit to look behind her.

Rafe just smiled and nodded, gingerly swinging a leg over her hips as he settled against her thighs. She was built well, a temple of power and prowess, the Omega feeling honored just to see her like this. With the combat uniform stripped away and only the barest hints of lingerie remaining against her scarred and muscled skin. 

He grabbed at the expensive oils he’d recently purchased after extensive internet research. He’d been looking for the best things to soothe an Alpha, taking into consideration the scents and then even going so far as to warm the oil’s container in a hot water bath beforehand. 

Personally, Rafe wasn’t a fan of candles in his room - fearing of a fire hazard, but he’d made an exception for tonight. He had to admit, their soft, flickering glow was the perfect mood lighting for this occasion. Carefully pouring a bit of the thick liquid onto his hands, he pressed his thumbs into her shoulders and worked the sweet smelling oils upwards, coating her in a fair sheen of the concoction.

He was surprised when she groaned below him, sinking deeper into the bed with a rumbling _purr_ of pleasure. “What is that stuff?” Nadine asks, relaxing her shoulders and allowing Rafe to work. She felt the tension easing out of her joints as her mate’s thumbs pressed and rolled against her muscles, breaking up the knots and leaving her feeling quite refreshed.

“Something I bought for this opportunity, thought you might appreciate it,” The Omega mumbled, voice relaxed and pleased, “I hope it works, it’s supposed to effect Alpha’s immensely.”

“Mmm,” Nadine purred, closing her eyes with a sleepy and content smile forming along her features. “The scent is certainly luxurious… though, nothing as good _as you._ ”

“I’m flattered,” Rafe chuckled, rolling his eyes as a bashful smile of his own grew onto his features. Internally, he was glad that he was perched on her back, keeping his expression to himself, nice and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> abo au is always my fav tbh


End file.
